implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse)
The Confederation of Carolina was created on July 22nd, 1963 after the nuclear showdown between the Warsaw Pact and NATO ended. It consists of the coastline areas of the US states of Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and eastern Florida, and borders the Federation of Chesapeake on the north and the United Republic of Mississippi on the west. Stats The Confederation of Carolina is a democratic American survivor nation based on the eastern seaboard. Doomsday 'Known targets in the Confederation of Carolina and near by nations.' The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit and others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. Several parts of the region were spared. The Naval Station Norfolk, Defense Depot Norfolk Virginia (DDNV), Joint Base Andrews/Andrews Air Force Base and Philadelphia were all hit by 1 100kt and 1 50kt ICBM. Craney Island US Naval Supply Depot, US Navy Depot Julienes Creek, Warren Air field, NAS Ocean, Langley airforce base, Norfolk (Virginia) Navy Airfield, Norfolk (Virginia) International Airport, Arlington and Washington DC were hit by one 10kt and two 20kt ICBMs. The 20kt ICBM meant for Felker Army Air Force Airfield and MacDill AFB did not explode. Dover Air Force Base was struck by the only 500-kiloton ICBM warhead detonated over Dover AFB, destroying both it and the adjacent city. The 100kt ICBM meant for Tampa missed and hit the southern town of Flamingo instead. Miami sea-front was hit by a 4 250kt warhead ICBM, in a R-12 missile fired by Soviet forces in Cuba in the closing stages in the war, but missed, so most of the blast went out to sea. The R-16 intercontinental ballistic missile that came with it missed hopelessly and exploded it's 1Mt warhead off of North Bimini Island in the Bahamas. Other targets in the region were-''' #Aberdeen Proving Grounds - 1x 50kt #Camp Lejuene- 1x 250kt #Fort Benning- 1x 250 kt #Fort Detrick- 2x 250 kt #Fort George Meade-1x 250kt #Fort Lauderdale city's coastline-1 x 20kt #Fort Lauderdale city's town center-1 x 20kt #Fort Monmouth-1 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Fort Stewart-1 x 50kt (failed to explode and burryed it's self 29 ft into the ground) #Naval Surface Warfare Center Carderock Division- 1x 20 kt #Naval Surface Warfare Center Dahlgren Division- 1x 20 kt #Tyndall Air Force Base- 1x 20 kt #Naval Support Activity Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Panama City Military Base- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida- 1x 20 kt #Panama City, Florida's coastline- 1x 20 kt #Mobile, Alabama- 1x 20 kt (failed to explode) #Naval Coastal Systems Laboratory Panama City- 1x 20 kt #Key West NAS-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Key West AFB-1 x 20kt (failed to explode) #Marine Corps Base Quantico -2 x 50kt (failed to explode) #Wilkes-Barre-1 x 10kt #Tallahasse- 2 x 15 kt #NSA Mid-South- 1x 20kt #Naval Construction Battalion Center Gulfport- 1x 50kt #Gulfport Battalion Center-1 x 50kt #NAS Meridian- 1x 20kt #Tampa habour- 1x 10 kt #Tampa, Floriada 1x 10kt #Tampa airport- 1 x 1 kt #Key Largo- 1 x 1 kt #Marine Corps Air Station New River-1 x 10kt #Nashville, Tennessee- 1x 10kt #Camp Geiger-1 x 10kt #Stone Bay-1 x 10kt #Courthouse Bay-1 x 10kt #Camp Johnson-1 x 10kt (did not explode and broke-up spilling radioactive matter, dirty bomb style) #Greater Sandy Run Training Area-1 x 10kt. #Camp Springs Army Airfield-1 x 10kt #The deep-water port at Wilmington-1 x 10kt (did not explode) #The deep-water port at Morehead City-1 x 10kt #Columbus, Georgia-1 x 10kt #Belle Chase, Louisiana-1 x 20kt #NAS Atlanta-2 x 10kt #NAS Baton Rouge-2 x 10kt #Kings Bay Submarine Base-1 x 10kt #NAS Meridian-1 x 10kt #NS Pascagoula-1 x 10kt #Columbus Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Keesler Air Force Base-1 x 20kt #Greenville Air Force Base (Mississippi)-1 x 10kt #Cleveland Municipal Airport (Mississippi)-1 x 1kt #Hawkins Field (airport)-1 x 10kt #Hurlburt Field-1x 250kt #Dalhart Army Airfield-1x 250kt #MacDill Air Force Base-1 x 10kt #Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International- 1 x 1 kt #Opa-locka Airport- 1 x 1 kt #Port of Miami-1 x 10kt #Fort Knox Bullion Depository- 1x 1kt #Godman Army Airfield- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #United States Army Armor School- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Pinecastle Army Air Field/McCoy Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Jim Hamilton/L.B. Owens Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Ozark Army Air Field- 1x 10kt, #Fort Rucker- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Cairns Army Airfield- 1 x 10kt and 1x 20 kt #North Army Air Field, South Carolina - 1x 1kt and 1 x10kt (neither had exploded) #Fort Campbell- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt (the 10kt one did not explode) #The Salvation Armys Camp Paradise Valley Conference Center- 1x 1kt (did not explode) #Lake Charles/Chennault Air Force Base- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #New Orleans Lakefront Airport- 1 x 1kt #Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport- 1x 10kt (did not explode) #Selman Army Airfield- 1x 100kt (It was reactivated in 1961) History '''After doomsday The attacks were patchy and only in a few major places, with some places badly hit an others totally missed by the Soviet/Cuban attack. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A cholera outbreak killed 16,000 in nations shanty towns between December 1st 1963 and January 21st 1965. Things began to improve after 1965. 'First contact' It was made with the Federation of Chesapeake, Republic of Québec, United Republic of Tennessee, United Republic of Mississippi and Republic of Spokane in the late 1960's. Traders and explores from the Colorado River Republic arrived in 1989. Fishing vessels from Ireland and Portugal met some Carolinan fishing boats just west of the Azores during 1998, leading to the first contact between the continents since Doomsday. Ambasidors were swapped between the nations in 1999. Iceland sent an envoy to Carolina in 2002. 'Present day' In February 2009 amd 2011, long range radio signals from several parts of the former UK, Lower Saxony and Ireland were picked up by LW/SW radios in Savannah and Charleston. Political relations are steadily improving with Federation of Chesapeake, United Republic of Tennessee and Republic of Spokane. Political relations are particularly good with Jamaica and the Republic of Québec. Defence Military The growing volunteer army is about 10,000 strong. The military uses mostly old material salvaged from various arms storge locations that sort-of survived the war. Government and Politics Healthcare Education Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. Media Economy Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy in urban and coal mining districts. Energy Economy *Agriculture *Manufacturing Religon 58% Roman Chatholic, 40% Protistant, 2% other. Sports Basketball, football, cycling and baseball also are popular sports in Carolina. The leading basketball players are- #Jacob Beisel #Kimberly Ellison #Hardy Mauro #Ryan Kaminski #Sarah Lochte #Andy Ned Van-Hook #Jake Menezes #Jessica Nespoli #Brady Rhode #Elizabeth Wukie #Rūta Titenis #Brenton Meilutytė #Becky Schmitt #Tony Belch Local imagery Banbury_snow_x1_(2).jpg|The nuclear winter lifted in Carolina during early 1964. Tinker.jpg|Cart horses are still used in some of the more rural parts of the nation. l_da3ha782011100602PM.jpg|Leftover wreckage from the war. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #Alcohol (1962: Doomday) #Sports (1962: Doomsday) #Transport (1962: Doomsay) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) Category:USA Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday